Cardfight Vanguard: Vanguard Academy Episode 1 Dep
by gyhftftf
Summary: part1 This is the first episode which will help set the foundation of the story and how they will be ments are encouraged to help. kenshe's last fight with shinji has begun. will kenshe enjoy his last fight or will it end in utter disaster.


_**CARDFIGHT **__**VANGUARD**_

_Vanguard Academy_

_**Episode 1 **_

**Departure part 1 **

Intro

Kenshe Mamora is a young 13 year old boy in the year 2032, who has always loved playing the popular card game vanguard. His father was number 1 seeded in the pro league and suddenly disappeared after an airplane crash. Everyone was found alive but kenshe's father. Kenshe made it his goal to make it the pro circuit tournament and win it all in place of his father, to show the world how great his father really was. With high expectations of Kenshe he is invited to a few of the many vanguard academies around the world. With many choices he finally decided to go with Segaku Academy one of the most prestigious academies in the world and currently 8th seeded in the vanguard academy league.

**Episode 1 departure**

Mom: Kenshe don't forget to pack your extra pair of shoes dear.

Kenshe: I will once I pack my cards mom.

Kenshe: by the way do you know where my Spirit Guardian Suisi card is?

Mom: you left it by the television when you were playing with your deck last night.

Kenshe: Thanks mom. Finally the last card that completes my deck! The Spirit Warriors deck is now complete… my very own one of a kind clan!

Door: Knock….. Knock…

Kenshe: come in.

Shinji: Hey Kenshe

Kenshe: hey Shinji

Shinji: so you really are leaving today…?

Kenshe: ya it's off to Saygaku academy..

Shinji: I was thinking we could have one last card fight?

Kenshe: that would be great I would enjoy one last card fight with you!

Shinji: if only we could afford Nano band's well let's go to the game shop and use the virtual battle system.

Kenshe: MOM IM GOING TO THE GAME SHOP WITH SHINJI!

Mom: Ok Kenshe I will finish packing, make sure to be home… oh he already left that's just like him…He's just like you dear.. (Looking at Kenshe's father's picture).

Kenshe: ill race you there Shinji

Shinji: you're on last one there has to pay the fee.

_(Now at the game shop)_

Manager: hello kids what can I interest you in today?

Shinji: we would like to use the battle system for a match.

Manager: O its Shinji and Kenshe my two best customers. By the way Kenshe you have to leave for Saygaku shortly don't you?

Kenshe: ya I thought I could have one last Card Fight here with Shinji

Manager: well since you have won the shop tournament every year and this is your last Card Fight I guess it's free.

Shinji: I am going to win it this year since Kenshe won't be here ha-ha. Anyways thank you Manager

Manager: you will be at B-5 right in the center of room.

Kenshe: Thank you Manager.

Shinji: let's go Kenshe, smash...

Stranger: you better watch where you're going little kid

Kenshe: my friend is sorry he will watch out..

Shinji: WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE KID!

Stranger: I called you a little kid if there is a problem we can settle this right now.

Shinji: o you're a tough guy aren't you well I don't have time to waste with you.

Stranger: your Kenshe: aren't you? The one going to Saygaku?

Shinji: so you will just ignore me!

Kenshe: ya and you are?

Stranger: you better watch your manners to you seem just as hot headed as your friend.

Kenshe: let's get going we only have so much time Shinji.

Stranger: well I better see you at districts… (Quietly) I Oliver Syg will be the one to crush you and Saygaku In the finals...

Shinji: who was that guy?

Kenshe: I'm not sure I have a feeling ill meet him again though…

Shinji: anyways... Let's start. I already entered our names

Kenshe: OK

** Virtual Simulator On**

**PLaying field Initiated **

**LET'S Play VAnguard!**

Computer system: Kenshe wil lead

Kenshe: STAND UP VANGUARD

Shinji: STAND UP VANGUARD

**Kenshe's virtual image transformed into Spirit caller an old man with a pipe in his hand which bubbles were coming out of as he sat back and relaxed on the ground.**

**Shinji's Virtual image transformed into Kaleido Ace a glittering sparking metal warrior whose green blades cuts though anything.**

Kenshe: I lead and ride Sprit Wolf power 7000 g1 then end my turn

Shinji: Alright now it's my turn I ride battering Minotaur power 6000 g1

Then Battering Minotaur (6000) Attack his Spirit wolf (7000)

Drive Check-SHINNING LADY-Critical Trigger

Shinji: critical Trigger! Awesome today has to be a lucky day for me. I give all the effects to my Battering Minotaur

Damage Check-Draw Trigger-Spirit owl Suano

Damage check 2- Spirit turtle

Shinji: ha-ha Kenshe how does that feel 2 damage on first turn

Kenshe's field

V-Spirit wolf power 7000 g1

Damage 2

Kenshe: don't get too carried away I ride Spirit Tamer Auide power 9000 g2

Then use her (CBx2) to call Stag Spirit Mamosho behind her. Then I call Spirit world Gate Keeper Zaku power 8000 g2 . Now zaku attack his Minotaur

Shinji-Damage Check-Hungry Dumpty

No trigger I guess

Kenshe: now Mamosho lets boost Spirit tamer Auide and teach Shinji a lesson attack his Minotaur

Drive Check-Critical trigger-Spirit Eagle Zunaku all effects go to Auide

Damage Check-Twin Blader

Damage check 2-Tough boy

Shinji: dangit I guess this isn't my lucky day

Kenshe: and that's not all you know his effect don't you

Shinji: yes I know when Mamosho boosts a vanguard and the attack hits you can draw a card…

Kenshe: Now I end my turn.

Shinji: (Draws a card) or maybe today is my lucky day Kenshe… (Quietly)


End file.
